


回归·年

by Ecu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecu/pseuds/Ecu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>献给漩涡鸣人。<br/>鸣人的成长之路。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 春分

漩涡鸣人是个孤儿。

 

他从来都不知道自己的父母是谁，后来也不想知道了。  
知道了又怎样，反正已经抛弃了他，说明他们也不把自己当儿子，他又何必叫爹妈。

但是这并不表示他不需要爱。

他是一个缺爱的孩子，正因为缺，所以才渴求。他渴望被爱，被认可，后者是前者的前提。但作为一个除了调皮捣蛋其他什么都不行的孩子，他如何能够被认可？

他苦苦思索这个问题，最后决定捣蛋，这样别人就会注意他了，等他捣蛋功力高到别人都阻止不了后，自然就会认可他。虽然他并没有个清晰的逻辑，只是模模糊糊觉得别人能看着他也不错，哪怕是生气的眼神。

只有宇智波佐助，看向他的眼神永远是冰冷淡或轻蔑的。这点令他非常不爽，因为彼时的他还看不出宇智波眼里的逞强，也不懂如何对人示好，因为没有人教他，大家都对他避之不及。他不明白为什么，自己什么都没做，但还是被人讨厌，为什么。他苦苦思索这个问题，没想出答案，于是决定加倍捣蛋，反正大家都不喜欢他。

就这样，漩涡鸣人在木叶出名了。一说起他，大家都会惊恐而厌恶地咒骂，咬牙切齿，恨不得抓住他打一顿。偏偏那小子跑得快，除了忍者普通人难以追上，而忍者们又懒得管这些事，于是大家也拿他没办法。

鸣人很高兴，至少自己捣蛋能力可是一流！

但也只能在普通人中蹦跶蹦跶。有时他做得过分了，火影大人会派忍者来阻止鸣人。鸣人吃过好几次瘪。  
哼！不就是忍者嘛，我也是忍者！马上就要进入忍者学校的！

火影又怎么样，等着吧，总有一天我也要成为火影给你们看！让你们全都认可我！

于是鸣人在捣蛋之外，开始了忍者的修行。

 

说是修行，不过是摆摆姿势，找出最帅的那个自我陶醉。他不知道如何修行，没人教他，其他人看到都嘲笑他。

“看啊，那个家伙居然还在练习忍术？！笑死人了，他也可以？”

“哼！都不知道应该从手里剑开始吗？真是无知的笨蛋！”

他不在乎，反正自己做什么都会被讽刺嘲笑。不过这倒是给了他方向。他跑到忍者练习场，偷偷把那些落下的手里剑收集起来拿回家用。

冒着被忍者发现的危险去做的这件事，想想就让鸣人觉得既害怕又兴奋。他一路狂奔回家，乱糟糟的桌子没地儿放，就直接坐到床上开始研究这个玩意儿。

黑灰色的金属表面并不是非常光滑，方便忍者拿稳，也避免反光暴露位置。棱角相当锋利，鸣人用手轻轻一碰便割破了皮。

鸣人在想，那些忍者就是用这个小东西战斗的吗？上面的刮痕是不是战斗留下的？也有血流过吗？这个手里剑会不会就杀过人呢？

这是自己的第一件忍具，三个手里剑。鸣人觉得心中涌起熊熊燃烧的斗志，仿佛从此以后，他就要踏上一条崭新的道路，迎接成功的到来！

可惜并没有。什么也不懂，他只能自己瞎扔，路过的人笑得更起劲了。

鸣人啐了一声，偏过头去。

 

有天三代火影叼着烟从这里经过，看到鸣人扔不中树干老是要跑去捡地上的手里剑，名义上的手里剑修行已经变成了跑步。他微笑，悠悠踱过去，站到正在瞄准的鸣人背后。

“手要抬高一点。”他伸手抚了抚鸣人的右手。

鸣人吓了一跳，扭头一看，是三代爷爷。

三代一向非常慈祥，对鸣人都是如此。所以鸣人并没有立马生出敌意转身就跑，而是说，“这样吗？”

三代还是微笑，又呷了口烟，”太高了，低点。“

”这样？“鸣人试着放低了点。

“嗯可以了。”

鸣人满怀信心放手一扔，还是没中。他气急败坏地对三代嚷嚷，“什么嘛！不还是不对！”

三代一副轻松的模样，又把烟放进嘴里，一边吧嗒一边离开了。

“我已经教给你方法了，剩下的修炼自己做吧。”

鸣人撅起嘴，兴致反而更加高昂，扔得更卖力了。

可惜还是扔不中。


	2. 雨水

最近的雨水特别多，两天三头就下场不大不小的雨。

漩涡鸣人在雨天一般不会出去，就待在自己那间小公寓里，翻翻租来的漫画，听听隔壁传来的电视声。

这样待了两天，终于忍不住了。

“啊啊！什么天气啊！老是下雨真是烦透了！我都要发霉了！”

他人没发霉，桌上那碗杯面和角落里那堆脏衣服倒是快长毛了。

心里越来越烦躁，鸣人跳到杂物堆里翻出一把雨伞，换上脏兮兮的雨鞋，出门透透气。

 

滴答的水滴打在蓝色的伞面上，汇聚成一股流了下来。原本灰扑扑的黑色雨鞋也被雨水打湿，冲去了污秽，虽然刮痕到处，不过也显得光亮干净。

鸣人的脚步声在雨中显得并不起眼，他缓慢地走着，拖着步子，仿佛是故意放慢的速度，或者是担心踩得太重水溅到裤腿上。饶是再小心也没能幸免，身边不时会过去几个急匆匆的身影，脚步踩在旁边的水坑里溅了鸣人一腿的污水。

鸣人大叫一声，转头想骂那人一顿，话到嘴边却发现人已经不见，只能暗暗憋屈，稍微拍了拍还未渗进料子里的水珠，又继续往前走。

走完了公寓出来的大道，鸣人不知道该去哪里。

唔……平时去修炼是走右边，左边这条路还没怎么走过，就这边好了。

他就这么决定了，心情也莫名其妙地开始好起来。

嘛，生活就是要有新鲜感才对。

 

于是他遇到了死对头，宇智波佐助。

在一开始，鸣人并没有认出前面对面那顶红色雨伞下的人是谁。他只看到一个跟他一样，小小的、一个人的身影在朝着自己缓缓走来。沉暗的背景下红色的雨伞特别显眼，如同热烈绽开的一朵花。

而当走进他才看清那个人，那人也注意到了他，然后两人都愣住，脸色立马变得像看见一坨会走路的屎一样。

两人默契地同时转身，按照原路返回。

 

第二天便放晴了。

鸣人又开始了他的修行。

昨天他回去的时候心里一直念叨晦气晦气，不过他也有注意到，对方打湿的头发和肩膀，疲惫的眼神和弄脏的脸，以及，腰上缠的忍具包。

怎么看也是去练习手里剑了。

这个家伙，居然下着雨去修炼。

哼，我还以为宇智波家的人都是天才，不用练习的嘞。

鸣人心里开始鄙夷，不停碎碎念。

只是他没有承认，他也是很羡慕的。佐助那家伙有自己的忍具包。他甚至控制不住回头望了一眼，却又对上佐助正好回头的眼神。两人好像做了什么坏事被抓住一样，身体一僵，然后快速跑开了。

鸣人捡来的手里剑放在一个袋子里，因为每次都扔在草地上所以沾了一些泥土。不过他倒不在意，觉得这才是经验的象征。

 

而这天当他又把袋子扔到地上时，碰撞声却比往常要更大。

是从左手边的树林里传来的。

他好奇地凑上前去，正好看到昨天遇见的那人把手里剑扔出去那一瞬间。

正中靶心。

佐助脸上有明显的喜悦，鸣人一瞬间也为他高兴，但随即嫉妒起来。

什么嘛。不就是扔手里剑吗，我又不是不会，只是还差点准头而已。

这样的鸣人心里哪会服气，于是没忍住那一声暴露他的“臭佐助”。

“我当是谁呢，原来是手里剑扔不到靶子上的笨蛋。”佐助话里嘲讽意味十足。

鸣人脸一红，不知该怎么反驳，又觉得不回击失了气势，于是憋出来句“怎么你想打架吗！”

佐助也不甘，“才不会跟你这种笨蛋打架。”

“你说谁是笨蛋？！混蛋佐助！”

“就是你咯，听不懂吗？”

毫无来由的一场争吵引发了鸣人冲上前去，跟佐助撕扯在一起。

应该说是单方面被撕。

毕竟佐助在家里的耳濡目染不是说说的，还懂一两招，鸣人就只有蛮力和乱咬了。

落得下风的鸣人被压在佐助身下，佐助笨拙地想一个肘击打鸣人肚子，却一掌拍在了鸣人脸上。

鸣人都不知道这算是幸运还是不幸，只能死死抱住佐助的腰，让佐助难以动作。

然后就把佐助的忍具包给扯了下来，手里剑散落一地，还有一把苦无。

“放开我你这个家伙！”

佐助屈膝一蹬，把鸣人踹了出去，蹲下身开始捡手里剑。鸣人居然也觉得有些抱歉，捡起了脚边的苦无，但又反应过来他们可是刚打了一架，帮敌人捡东西算什么事。

“笨蛋！快把苦无还给我！”佐助气急败坏地吼道。

鸣人想伸出去的手又缩了回来。

“混蛋佐助，求我啊！求我就还给你！”

“你做梦！”

“那这把苦无就归我了！”

鸣人开始跑路，佐助在后面追。但这片街区谁有鸣人熟悉啊？他可是摸清了各种弯路小道，很快便甩掉了迷路的佐助。

 

既然他想要，我就偏偏不给他。

鸣人赌气。

谁叫他嘲笑我，还打我一巴掌！

鸣人揉揉微肿的脸，皱起眉毛。

他又看了看手里的苦无。崭新，黑亮，印着宇智波家徽的苦无。

看到家徽那一瞬间，他有点心虚。但把玩了阵苦无，勇气又升了起来。

这是他的第一把苦无。无论如何也不会还给佐助。

不过要是他父母来要怎么办？

鸣人比较担心这个问题。他连佐助都打不过，佐助的父母就更打不过了。

 

他怀着这样忐忑的心情过了三天，其间都没敢再去那片树林。

不过还好没什么动静。

于是他心安，胆也大了起来。

他又回到那片树林，偷偷去看了眼左边的空地，却没有佐助的身影。

他松了一口气，但又觉得有些空，不断用手摩挲苦无上的宇智波家徽。


End file.
